


Welcome Back

by avengersandchill



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Comforting, F/M, Fluff, Reader-Insert, Relapse, Self-Doubt, winter soldier - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-21
Updated: 2017-08-21
Packaged: 2018-12-18 10:50:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11872812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avengersandchill/pseuds/avengersandchill
Summary: Requested by Anonymous: love, I d love a imagine where the has start dating bucky and he has certain angst moments because of HYDRA memories and one night they are about to make love and he has an episode and the reader get really scared and he feel sorry, love ya writingsOriginally posted: June 2nd, 2016





	Welcome Back

Bucky had tell tale signs when he got pulled into into a flashback. His jaw was clenched, his eyes were dazed, and his nostrils were flared. When he withdrew, he would be speechless for a long period of time. Bucky needed time to process whatever new memories came to him. Some were easier than others, having memories of his times with his family and Steve to memories of his time in HYDRA.

You always tried your best to comfort Bucky without pushing him into anything, but sometimes, it was frustrating for you. This was only because it hurt you to see him so lost. You were there whether he wanted to talk or not, usually running your fingers through his hair and whispering quiet nothings.

You hummed a mindless tune as your hand traced random patterns on Bucky’s bicep. His head laid on your lap, his eyes unfocused as he was lost in thought. When he shifted and looked up at you, you knew that he finally snapped out of his daze. “Hey,” you said in a voice barely above a whisper. “Welcome back.”

Bucky didn’t respond to you, his eyes met yours but you saw he was still out of it. It was a bad memory. Your smile turned into a frown as your hand traveled up, running through his hair. “Do you want to talk about it?” you asked genuinely.

“No,” he stated simply. “Not now at least.”

“Okay,” you whispered with a smile.

* * *

Your relationship with Bucky has been a month long, you knowing him for six months since he first arrived at the Avengers facility. The relationship has been slow, you not wanting to push him into anything.

Bucky laid on top of you, his metal hand carefully placed on your hip. The two of you were full-blown making out on your couch. You felt his lips freeze against yours, making you pull back from the kiss. Your face transformed to shock as you noticed the look on his face. “Bucky?” you asked confusedly.

His hand suddenly moved to your hip to around your neck, gripping it with such force that air no longer could reach your lungs. The look in his eyes terrified you as his grip grew tighter and tighter around your neck. You tried to loosen his grip, but he placed a knee in between your legs, making it impossible for you to shake him off.

“FRIDAY,” you gasped with what little breath you had. “Get Steve.”

“He’s already on his way,” FRIDAY announced. “I notified him once yours and Bucky’s distress levels rapidly increased.”

You silently thanked FRIDAY. You became more and more frantic as you began to see dark spots across your vision. You started to slip into unconsciousness with the lack of air in your lungs when Steve and Sam stormed into the room.

Steve lunged at Bucky, pulling him off of you. You coughed as air finally reached your lungs. Turning your head, you saw Bucky’s eyes widened as Sam stepped in front of Bucky’s front holding his arms back before blacking out.

* * *

The sound of monitors beeping and the bright light of the room welcomed you as you woke you up. You groaned as your pupils were dilated, blinking rapidly until your eyes refocused.

“Welcome back,” Sam greeted with a comforting smile.

“Hey,” you said, your voice cracked. You rubbed your eyes to get the sleep out of your eyes, but you quickly tensed up when you remembered the reason why you were there. “Where’s Bucky?!”

“He’s in his room,” Sam informed. “He’s refusing to come out.”

“I gotta see him,” you said, carefully taking out your IV and ripping the bed sheets off of you. You turned your head to get off the bed, but you were met with pain in your neck. Your hand involuntarily flew to your neck to feel soreness.

“You have a major bruise on your neck,” Sam explained.

You shook your head to refocus on the task at hand. You jumped out of the bed and walked towards the elevator to get to Bucky’s room.

When you reached his floor, the place was eerily quiet. You quickly walked to the door to his room and opened it carefully. “Bucky,” you announced as your eyes surveyed the room. You saw Bucky sitting on the side of the bed, his legs hanging off the edge. His face was hidden behind his hands. “Bucky,” you repeated, gently placing a hand on his upper back.

“Bucky,” you said. “It’s okay. I’m okay.”

“No, you’re not,” Bucky corrected. “You’re not okay.” He looked up from his hands. He had tears in his eyes, but when he saw the dark purple bruise on your neck, the tears fell down his cheek. “I’m so sorry.”

“It’s okay,” you said with a chuckle, trying to lighten the mood. “I forgave you once you were pulled off of me.”

“You looked terrified,” Bucky stated. He looked down at the ground, refusing to meet your eyes.

“I was terrified,” you corrected. “Terrified for you.”

Bucky scoffed, making you crouch down on your knees to his level. “I’m serious,” you said, lifting his chin with your finger. “Hey. Look at me.” You waited until you knew for sure that his eyes were on yours. “James Buchanan Barnes. You are absolutely forgiven. When will you get that into that thick head of yours?… I love you.”

“I love you too,” he stated. “Which is why we can’t be together anymore.”

“What?” you asked, your smile falling from your lips.

Bucky said, “You deserve more Y/N.”

You whacked Bucky on the side of the head. “Are you serious?! I know that you were raised in the early 1900s, but SERIOUSLY?! That’s so cliche. I just said that I love you, and you want to breakup.”

“I’m not worth the trouble,” Bucky sighed.

“You’re worth that and even more Bucky,” you stated. 

Bucky’s face loosened and his lips slowly grew a genuine smile. Bucky said, “I love you.”

“Welcome back soldier,” you teased.


End file.
